A loading ramp can be used to support one or more objects. For example, a loading ramp can support a vehicle, snowmobile, motorcycle, etc. The loading ramp can be positioned to extend between a first surface and a second surface. As such, the vehicle can be moved from the first surface to the second surface by moving across/over the loading ramp. Loading ramps can be relatively long in length and may be cumbersome when stored/stowed. Furthermore, loading ramps are sometimes needed to support a relatively heavy weight, such as the heavy weights associated with vehicles. As such, it would be beneficial to provide for a loading ramp that is relatively easily stored/stowed while being able to support relatively heavy weights thereupon.